seireiteifandomcom-20200216-history
Kagechi Yorutora
Kagechi Yorutora (夜虎 影血 Yorutora Kagechi) serves as the current Lieutenant of the 2nd Division and Patrol Corps Commander of the Onmitsukido under Captain Jentoru Hayato. He also works as the full time bodyguard of his captain, and as secondary bodyguard of Sora Katsumi-Hayato. Appearance Yorutora is a slender man of average height with black hair styled into a short afro. He also has a mustache and goatee. His eyes are brown, with specks of orange in them. He prefers to wear the Onmitsukido uniform in place of a standard Shinigami shihakusho, minus the traditional head covering. Under his sleeves he wears a pair of vambraces for extra defense while engaging in hakuda combat. Yorutora carries his Zanpakuto sheathed on his right side, edge down. His reiatsu is bright reddish-orange in color. Both of his palms each have four faint drop-shaped scars on them. Personality Yorutora is generally relaxed, but analytical. He takes his missions seriously, and hates failure. He has a visibly strong sense of loyalty to the Onmitsukido, and adheres to its creed whenever possible. History Kagechi Yorutora first entered the ranks of the Gotei 13 as the 3rd Seat of the 2nd Division. He had already achieved expert level hakuda skill, and was able to fufill his role as Detention Unit Commander with dedication, and was always ready to perform his duties, even if that entailed trying to detain a higher-ranking officer. During the Emergency Captain's meeting, when his captain was away, Yorutora did his best to maintain diplomacy and keep the meeting rational when tempers flaired. When the meeting was interupted by arrancar, he joined a few members of the 12th Division in engaging the intruders. It was then that he battled Rey Dragon, who was then the fraccion of the 4th espada. Neither of Rey nor Kagechi felt the other would be worth releasing their swords for, so they simply fought with hakuda and shunpo (and cero from Rey). The fight ended quickly, however, when another espada entered to bring all the arrancar back to Las Noches. Relations Jentoru Hayato: Yorutora views Jentoru as a commanding officer, mentor, and close friend. He has a great amount of respect for his captain that on rare occasions approaches fanaticism, and does his best to support him however he can. Yorutora takes his title as personal bodyguard of Jentoru with pride. Makato Kiyoshi: Despite being the Captain Commander, Kiyoshi was Yorutora's predecessor to 2nd Vice-Captain and for a while his direct CO. In this time Yorutora grew to respect and befriend him, although they do not have quite the same viewpoint on some issues. Sumiko Hadashi: while not public knowledge, Yorutora is actually close friends with the current 12th Division captain, though their relationship dates back to when they met as high-3rd Seats in their respecitive squads. They often help eachother discretely. Hirotoshi Flamingo: Yorutora and the 10th Division Captain never saw eye to eye, and this often led to non-violent but somewhat ill-tempered confrontations, particulary when there was even a hint at harassment on Flamingo's part to any lady shinigami. Zanpakuto Yorutora's Zanpakuto is named Kage Inazuma (Shadow Lightning). Sealed state- Black-bladed Katana, golden decorative trim around the tsuba Shikai- Release command: Karere wo Narabete (Align them) Stats, skills, and perks ZAN: 5 HAK: 15 HHO: 14 KDO: 1 Sealed - ATK: 47 DEF 50 REI 45 RYO 49 SPD 109 Shikai - ATK 50 DEF 50 REI 54 RYO 49 SPD 117 Bankai - ATK 54 DEF 50 REI 62 RYO 49 SPD 125 Passive Perks: Lightning Defenses (constant) & Swift Strikes (released) Skill Perks: Warding hands, Disruptive Strikes Kido: Hado 4-Byakurai